


Her Angels

by Always_Ascending



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Grinding, Lots of kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamorous relationship, They're very in love with eachother thats all, clothed grinding, i like nipples don't you, i never used the word pussy once and i don't know why, wild WEST GIRLFRIENDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Ascending/pseuds/Always_Ascending
Summary: Mary-Beth is just trying to do what writers do and write. But how can she when her loves and her sweethearts and doing what girls do in front of her.Maybe she'll just have to indulge herself.





	Her Angels

Hands beneath shirts. A sigh then a giggle. Soft little moans that delighted the ears of all that heard in their little tent. Soft skin. Lots of skin. Soft to the touch. Between legs isn’t a boundary either. Thighs clasp onto a knee for dear life. 

Mary-Beth is getting mildly impatient. In their tent, with everything closed, the girls were getting up to go good at all. Sometimes the girls set out to do their own thing. And so they’ve camped out into the wilderness. Karen sits behind Tilly, her hands fondling around under her nightdress. Tilly’s head lays on the bustier woman’s shoulder as she softly grinds through her silken underwear on Karen’s bare knee . Kisses are lined up all along Tilly’s jawline as Karen chuckles darkly. 

“You’re… terrible.”

“Oh I can show you terrible.”

But Mary-Beth does NOT appreciate all the ruckus. She sits in the corner of the tent, trying to work on her writing. Ideas keep flowing then stopping. It’s hard to make literary world when your sweethearts are fooling around. She wants to stop her eyes from flickering up to look at them, but can’t find it in herself to stop. 

“You feel so nice in my hands. So soft. Delicious. Like the sweetest pear grown in the summer.” Karen takes a bite for herself on Tilly’s delicate neck and sucks hard. Tilly giggles excessively, but another soft moan is peppered in there. She can’t help it. Karen is good at what she does and both of the girls know it’s about to get wilder. “Oh that’s going to make an awfully dark mark.”

It’s too much. Truly. Mary-Beth bites her lip. Looks up once more. Her eyes go to her page. They continue to do this until she shuts her journal in frustration. How does Arthur get ANYTHING written on his wild and noisy travels. The pits of her stomach boil and bubble. If she doesn’t do anything about it soon...

“Couldn’t you wait until I’ve done writing!” Miss Mary scowls softly.

“Oh come now Mary-Beth you take hours to write in that thing. We already waited for ages. You don’t want to join us, do you. You always liked to join but now you’re always writing. Don’t you want any of….” Karen fishes out Tilly’s breasts so they lay out of the top of her night gown. Tilly laughs gently. “THIS.?” And oh do they look good. Mary-Beth’s thighs clench together. Of course she wants that.Those are her lovers! She can already feel herself getting twitchy and frustrated. But in all the right ways. She has to force her nose into her journal again. No! More! Looking!

Karen leans in near Tilly’s ear and whispers something in her sweetest voice. She never really lets go on the goods while doing so. Both the women then shuffle towards the ever lovely Mary-Beth. However, on the way their clothes seem to shed, leaving a trail of soft materials. Both of the women now do not have a single item of clothing, save for something to keep their hair up. Stark nakedness. 

Mary-Beth feels a hand on her thigh. She almost whimpers when she notices. She knows what’s coming and she is determined not to say no. But she can act the fool. She calmly puts her journal down. Oh they’re so lovely….. The both of them. Karen looks like something from the Louvre (or what she’s read about the Parisian Art Gallery). She has volume to her body, which matches her loud personality. She has so much to kiss and cuddle. And her breasts are so luscious. So wonderful. This is the woman they should be painting. And Tilly. Oh Tilly. Tilly has the best hips Mary-Beth ever did see. Her collar bones are perfect. Everything is perfect. She wants to weave flowers in her hair. They both should be painted. Together. But Mary-Beth is no painter. She does, however, want to run her hands all over them.

“Something you want ladies?” She asks coolly.

“Don’t be like that! You’ll make us say something old and tired. Something along the lines of we want you.” Tilly juts her chest out just a little more. Go on. You. They want you, Mary-Beth. All of you. 

Karen’s hand slides up a little more. “What will it be, sweet Beth?” Her voice is a little more rumbling that it needs to be. It makes Bethy want to shiver.

Mary-Beth’s eyes switch between the two lovely women. Her journal is flung to the side. But as she started to collect the hem of her night dress to rip it off but Karen’s hands stop her.

“Oh no. You’re leaving it on until we say it needs to go.”

And that sends jolts to Mary-Beth’s loins. They’re practically a brewing storm by now. A storm at sea with raging waves. “Fine. I’ll comply.”

Karen giggles sweetly yet menacingly as her hand touches the silken fabric. She’s gentle with her hand movements, but eventually meets the point where she can really rub to find gold. And to the touch, Mary-Beth was incredibly damp. She gasps at the simple gesture. 

“My my… did someone get a little bit too excited watching Tilly and I?” Karen smirks. At two things: the point and that she rhymed. She was ever so smart. 

Tilly can’t just sit there and do nothing. She moves forward to Mary-Beth’s side and presses her lips against the famed writer’s. She wants as much as she can get after Karen had fooled around with her, but she’s happy to indulge Mary-Beth. After all, she was the cutest thing ever in all of the lands. Mary-Beth already has her hands on Tilly’s chest, her fingers brushing over her nipples. Both of them make the most satisfied noises you ever did hear against each others lips. And Tilly? Tilly was a very good kisser. It gave Mary-Beth butterflies in her whole body, from her fingertips to her toes. Women were just fantastic to kiss. And the noises they made. Oh the noises...

Karen’s hands rub faster and harder, her mouth almost drooling at how wet Mary-Beth feels in her hands. They hadn’t even shed her clothes yet! Her hips began to move against Karen’s goddess-like hands. “You are practically dripping, sweetheart…”

The kisses began to become hotter. The movement of Karen’s makes Mary-Beth moan loudly into Tilly’s mouth. Tongues started to meet in the middle in gentle lashings. There was nothing too aggressive. Yet. Every time they touched, Mary-Beth would get even more jolts of energy shooting through her. Tilly’s hands made their use as she’s cupping Mary-Beth’s bosom beneath her dress . But not before she swings her legs over Mary-Beth and grinds her naked skin against the woman beneath her. It’s desperate. She needs some sort of friction. Just for a little while.

Mary-Beth breaks free to stare at Tilly with adoring eyes. Adoring eyes that have hung around the past few years.”You are both so beautiful. B-Beautiful enough-” She suddenly feels her undergarments being peeled from her legs and lifts her hips upwards for a moment. A good workout for anyone with a woman on their stomach. Karen flings the pants away. “Beautiful enough to be the heroines of my b-AH.” She’s interrupted by her own loud groaning. Shit. Karen was good with her hands. She felt the two of those expert fingers slide into her without much trouble at all. Her body really must’ve been that prepared.

Feels appreciated in the moment. She has two wonderful women who love and adore her. She goes back to kissing Mary-Beth with so much feeling. It was living the life with gorgeous women around her. 

Karen isn’t left out. No. Her own hands sliver down her thighs, tracing the expanse of them.She loves these girls too. Seeing them writer about to her touch was her dream. She really would do anything for Tilly and Mary-Beth. She does the work for both her and Mary-Beth, neither being kind to her or herself. 

It is hard to concentrate with expert fingers in you. And Mary-Beth is being carefully undone, moment by moment. She’s getting louder, but sounds are being swallowed by kisses. She breaks away from Tilly, leans back and then carefully places delicate smooches down her neck. Much quieter than Karen’s rambunctious kisses. The writer lingers in the middle of on the chest, she’s pondering their next words. Her mouth does what it needs and circles around one of Tilly’s nipples which are delicious and for the taking. Her tongue the good lord’s work and swirls around it, making sure to tease Tilly as much as she can. Miss Mary was playing a dangerous game. Being pounded to death by fingers and her keeping her mouth busy was almost a crime. She even goes a bit further and uses her teeth. But very very carefully. It wasn’t in Mary-Beth to go that hard and bite a chunk off. Her muffled noises are getting louder and louder. 

Tilly is almost competing for loudest. Feeling that soft mouth doing all sort of things to her was driving her to the edge as she rutted against Mary-Beth. “Oh...Oh keep doing that. Please.” Like a prayer, she begs.

Karen is curling her fingers, trying to hit all the right spots for Mary-Beth. “You’re such a good girl, Miss Mary. You feel so so good on my fingers. You belong there.”

And that just does it. Mary-Beth has to force her away from Tilly’s chest and cries out. The feelings shoot through her body has she throws her head back. The thunder storm has crackled and fizzled. Karen can feel her fingers be enclosed tightly around her as she smirks. She had done her duty. Her fingers slowly come out, making sure Mary-Beth watches her lick her fingers clean of the glistening aftermath. Mary-Beth whimpers slightly. “Oh Karen...shit…” a breathless sigh. She’s done. Thank you.

But Mary-Beth still has a job to do. She lies down fully, and motions for Tilly to come forward. Oh yes. She has to use her mouth. After all, she’d been practicing tonight as much as she could. Tilly shuffles forward and lowers herself. Mary-Beth kisses those beautiful thighs and nips them every so often. They’re hers for the taking. Shes hungry and goes in the the plunge, her tongue is ready for the sweetness of the fruit. And boy oh boy what a taste Tilly is. It delights the tongue so much so Mary-Beth moans gasps into it. And that tongue really moves. It needs to to please Tilly. There’s been enough teasing for tonight. Mary-Beth cannot get enough and being between Tilly’s thighs is heaven itself. Tilly gasps and groans, grinding slightly against the tongue. Just gals eating out tonight in their tent under the moonlight.

And Karen? Well Karen has the pleasure of experiencing it all. The sounds and the sights only fuel her motivation, using her own fingers to attempt to pleasure herself. She’s allowed. He hands touch her own body, caressing her scared parts . A combination of this and watching was making her heart swell. Oh she loved her girls. So much.

Tilly is going much faster now. Oh please. The teasing has been torturous. “M-Mary… Oh…” Mary-Beth likes the sound of that and goes deeper, making her tongue move in steady yet fast rhythm. Tilly isn’t going to hold out much longer. She can feel everything bunching up and the tension is getting too much. It snaps and her back arches. She calls out in ecstasy. Pleasure. The big wave. The feeling explodes through her body as he eyes rolls backwards just a little bit. And Mary-Beth gets to experience it all from here. She kisses Tilly on the most sensitive part one last time and grins. That was two exhausted women done!

Karen didn’t expect to be as resilient, but she holds on until Tilly is finished. Her hand works as hard as it could. Her release is there on the horizon. She just had to push a little bit more. But Tilly’s moan does it and as Karen shakes, her own orgasm fizzled and popped until she was done. “Ah… fuck.”

And that was three exhausted women. The two naked women and one half naked woman crawl over to their bed rolls. It was overdue, but it was time for sleep. Mary-Beth took takes her place and the other two women are each on her sides in seconds. Everyone looks exhausted but satisfied. Like they've had a really fuck! And they did!

“Good night, my loves.” She grins.

Karen gives her a hard goodnight kiss and settles down. “I love you.”

Tilly’s is much softer. “I also love you.”

“Thank you. For loving me.” Mary-Beth whispers, before she drifts to sleep in the arms of her angels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm trying to practice my smutty literature. I hope you enjoy girls as much as I do! I promise the next chapters of Artists to A Certain Degree are coming. I just wanted to write some girly smut. I hope to do some Sadie/Abigail too (NO. dw i refuse to write abbie leaving john. Thats not a good wlw story!!!!!!!!!)
> 
> Tell me what you think. Thank you for all your support on my other writings. I'm glad you enjoy my writing as a beginner fanfic writer.


End file.
